moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hoanganhminh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Doris.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hello please give me member account on moshi monster Reply Just wait abit less than a week for the inactive admins not to reply, and then they are demoted, for me to look at the RfA. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 14:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) how do you make your signature have colors? Shelbypinky1 (Talk) Come visit my monsters room! Click here! 21:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) so it is mispelled big deal that doesnt mean u delete it. i told abce2 to make me an admin so i can block u cartoonkid7 Congratulations Congrats, you are now an admin. You can now delete and protect pages, as well as block users. However, keep in mind that if you abuse these powers, you will be demoted and blocked. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:21, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Whoa there Whoa there, Hoanga, there's no need to block indef unless they've done something seriously wrong. 1-3 months is enough to deter most trolls. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 13:44, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :It's probably just some kid getting their kicks from putting a "naughty word" on the site, they'll forget about it in a week or less. Mass repeated blankings and stuff like that is a different story, though. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 14:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) sure 'Shelbypinky1' (Talk Page) 00:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) hey hoang. its cartoonkid7 i wanna apologize for cross wikia blanking and i was wondering if u can unblock me or shorten my expiry of block from infinity to two months. many people think u arent doing a good job as admin but i think u are. you do whats right and delete what is unnessesary. im really sorry and can u help me please? i cant because he blocked me. contact him and say this word for word by copying and pasting after the colon: Vegadark i am sorry for blanking and it will never happen again and that is a promise. i trust moshi wiki with my life and i never intended to hurt anybody. i wanna cry right now. can u ever forgive me and unblock me. i will only edit on moshi wiki and will edit for good and not evil. i am so so so so sorry. please forgive me! cartoonkid7 Reverting Hi minh! If a page is vandalised by a contributer, how do I undo it? Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 18:20, September 7, 2012 (UTC) RES WAR hi sorry about the war im from RES im just trying to keep them out..... sorry about this!! also my user name on moshi is Anime_Forest_goddess feel free to add me :) 90.244.102.44 12:59, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Anime_Forest_Goddess my chat Hey there, I just want you to know I don't appreciate you changing my true info on busling and other pages. Here is a picture with the evidence of the busling contest: From, Snoopman14 Can you make me admin so I can lock the Template Team pages? Tiff or Nick (talk) 05:19, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Avatar as Chat Once-In-a-Lifetime Offer as your avatar on chat.I can only be able to do it if I become an Admin. Poll and Guide Hey Hoanganhminh, Do you like my Moshling Guide? If you do, feel free to answer the poll. Here's the link: User:Tiff or Nick/The Mega Moshling Guide. Here's the poll: User talk:Tiff or Nick/The Mega Moshling Guide. Bye. Can you lock the Moshling Guide and My Code Guide? People are changing everything. Admin Visit here: http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminDashboard to get someone an admin. Warning Do not promote without going through an crat. I was told not to let this happen, so consider this an only warning. BTW, if you really back someone on being a Chat Mod, then just suggest them to me on my talk page, I'll look at any request backed by an admin (as long as they use the format). Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Frankly, I'm just waiting for him to use the format for requests. He hasn't done so yet, so each of his were an automatic no because of it. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 21:11, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You are demoted for 1 week. All I said Ellis needs to do is to fill in the application correctly, a very simple task. I'm not opposing his requests for CM tools, but all applications done not using the format are denied. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Just wait, it's not that bad. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:27, October 5, 2012 (UTC) whos that monster user name Ellis01 15:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 furnando person??????????? do you have furnando because if not what was the acount you took a pic of furnando on?Ellis01 17:02, October 12, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 tell me your email i will do it just the email name Ellis01 06:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 then i can do it strate away email you said you cant acess to your email right but did you forget your password because tell me your email Page Needed to be deleted Can you delete this page? Moshi Monsters was renamed this so I renamed it back so only delete the redirect! User:Jackninja5 Hey, are you going to edit again on this wiki? We miss you, I got your account back. So you can go on moshi again. We would hate to lose a great contributor like you. Hope you come back! 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page''' 20:51, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Minh Just to let you know, you're going to have to be abit more active if you want to retain admin rights. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:39, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry, it's been over a month since you've edited, I'm going to remove your rights for now. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC)